Heat Waves and Sea Salt
by spoony monster
Summary: Roxas pulled away much quicker than Axel would have liked, pulling himself away from the dazed and horny redhead and sliding the half-melted ice cream bar into his mouth with a satisfied grin in Axel's direction, before walking away and heading back to their bedroom.


The apartment was an oven; the air conditioner was broken and management had said they wouldn't be out to fix it until tomorrow, so Axel and Roxas had been lounging around the apartment all day doing nothing, Axel in his underwear and Roxas in a pair of slightly damp swim trunks (from a brief moment when he couldn't take the heat anymore and stood in an ice cold shower until he was shivering) and a loose tank top. For the last hour or so, Roxas had escaped to their bedroom, probably to sleep because it wasn't like there was anything else to do on such a hot and miserable day, while Axel had been going back and forth between sitting on the couch and channel surfing, and standing in their kitchen with his head in the freezer.

Which brings us to now, where the freezer door was wide open, swinging slightly on its hinges, and Axel stood slumped over with his forehead resting against a package of small frozen pizzas. He mentally thanked whatever gods were out there that Roxas was busy napping or whatever, otherwise he would be screeching at Axel right about now about wasting electricity and possibly ruining all of their frozen food. The heat turned Roxas into a grouchy bitch most of the time.

Axel lifted his head, the frozen pizzas sticking to his sweaty face for a moment before falling back down a few inches away from where they had been sitting in the first place, and he reached into the back of the freezer for a slightly crushed box of ice cream bars. There was only one left, which would surely incur Roxas's wrath when he noticed, but he took it anyway, shutting the freezer behind him and throwing himself back don on the couch in the living room.

Axel ripped the wrapper from the creamy blue bar and shoved it in his mouth, moaning a bit at the sudden cold in his mouth compared to the heat in the apartment, and picking the remote back up and flipping through a few channels before deciding that Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles would suffice for now.

There was a creak of door hinges from the back of the apartment, signaling that Roxas had abandoned whatever he had been doing in the bedroom to join Axel, and muffles footsteps against the carpet as he approached the living room. Axel turned his head back to see Roxas (who had abandoned his shirt), rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and fixing his bed-tousled hair.

"Have a nice nap?" Axel asked, sucking on his ice cream as it started dripping down his hand.

Roxas yawned. "Is that the last ice cream?"

Axel turned his head back to the TV. "Maybe,"

Roxas approached so that he was standing next to the couch where Axel sat, glaring at the redhead with his arms crossed over his chest. When Axel continued to ignore him and slurp down the last ice cream bar, Roxas sighed and pulled himself onto the arm of the couch, slinging his legs over Axel's lap.

Axel removed the ice cream bar from his mouth and looked over at Roxas, who was nearly eye level with him from his perch on the arm of the couch. "What?" Axel asked, as Roxas continued to glare at him. He was prepared for the lecture about eating the last ice cream, but it was just too hot and he just didn't care today. He's buy more later.

But Roxas didn't start yelling, he just wound his hand through sweaty red hair (still cool to the touch from Axel's time with his face in the freezer, which Roxas made a mental note to yell about later) and pulled Axel's face closer, gently pressing their lips together and tasting the salty sweet ice cream still on Axel's lips. Axel was a little taken back. Roxas wasn't known to be affectionate when he was miserable (because with the August heat, he really was miserable). Roxas was usually in a foul mood and tended to snap at every little thing, so an impromptu make-out session was always a nice surprise. Roxas tasted sweeter than the ice cream anyway.

Roxas wrapped his other arm around Axel's shoulders, hugging Axel close and removing his hand from Axel's hair to run across his cheek, down his neck, across his chest (_Oh god,_ Axel thought as Roxas lightly brushed his nipple and his underwear was all of a sudden a little too tight), and shoved his tongue into Axel's mouth to taste more of that sweet ice cream.

Axel grunted and wrapped his ice cream free hand around Roxas's waist, pulling him off the couch and down into his lap, eliciting a squeak of surprise from Roxas as he slid down into the waiting redhead's lap, adjusting himself so that he was straddling the bulge in Axel's briefs.

Roxas pulled away much quicker than Axel would have liked, pulling himself away from the dazed and horny redhead and sliding the half-melted ice cream bar into his mouth with a satisfied grin in Axel's direction, before walking away and heading back to their bedroom.

Axel sat there breathless, his cock hard and his lap lacking Roxas and then he noticed something else missing from his empty and ice cream coated hand, before it hit him that Roxas had been sucking on an ice cream bar when he walked away.

_His_ ice cream bar.

"Hey!" Axel squealed, launching himself off the couch in the direction of their bedroom. "Give me back my ice cream!"


End file.
